


The Mighty Actors

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, characters playing d&d, i dont even know if these tags are right, the mighty nein as their players
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: A reverse critical role where the nein play thier actors.Molly pushed his sheet into Yasha’s hands, “I made the most interesting man in the world!” he exclaimed, proud and giddy as she looked at it.“None of this makes sense.”“I know! It’s great!”





	The Mighty Actors

“There is no possible reason for that much charisma.” Caleb commented idly, looking over the character sheet Nott had filled out, “Why is your character a man?” 

Nott shrugged, “It’ll be fun to fuck around with. I wanna actually be able to talk to people, for once. It’ll probably work this way.” 

Caleb nodded, “Fair enough.” he looked at his own sheet a moment before he said, “They would probably be very great friends. Met and clicked instantly based on the stats and backstory they have together. We could play the pretend married best friends angle for this game easily, perhaps.” 

Nott’s eyes sparkled, “That sounds fun!” 

* * *

“She is basically me, except white and ginger and maybe a little less cool.” Beau explained, showing the character sheet to the brunette elven man they had found to be the game master. 

He glanced up at her, “Her stats look good, you said in her backstory she’s married to an amazing man?” 

Beau crossed her arms, nodding as she stared him down, “Yeah. Get ready for me to fucking be the best at flirting with you. I’m going to make it sappy as hell.” 

* * *

“We are married!” Jester yelled, hugging Fjord tightly. 

He sighed, hugging back, “Yeah. I’m sure the game will be fun this way. Neither of us know what were fuckin’ doin’, so working together seemed best.”

The man chuckled, taking their sheets, “That’s a good strategy. Don’t worry too much, this isn’t a fighting intensive game. It’s a game where you pretend to be part of a traveling acting troupe of creatures. I’m sure you’ll both figure it out in time.” 

* * *

Yasha handed her sheet to the elf, looking sheepish, “I wrote that she leaves a lot, for a different theater troupe, because I have to go a lot.”

“That’s fine.” he said, flipping through the papers, “It will be easy to incorporate. She’s very good, and very badass. My god.”

* * *

Molly pushed his sheet into Yasha’s hands, “I made the most interesting man in the world!” he exclaimed, proud and giddy as she looked at it. 

“None of this makes sense.”

“I know! It’s great!” 

* * *

The elf sat down at the table with all of them, looking them over as they finished getting their stuff together, “Are you ready to begin? Alright, then let us start, with the little theater troupe in a place called LA…”

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested, I might expand on this.


End file.
